


Illustration for Q10 Story -  "The Eye"

by leftygal



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AI!Q, Fanart, Illustration for Q10 Series, Little Green Q, What can I say? Tiny!Q was too cute not to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftygal/pseuds/leftygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drawing of mini!Q from LivetoDream333's Q10 series. He fits in the palm of James' hand :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Q10 Story -  "The Eye"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119403) by [LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333). 



> Just a super quick sketch using a hodgepodge combination of lead pencil, colored pencils, and an "apricot" colored crayon (i.e. the contents of my junk drawer lol).

I don't draw a lot, but this particular story demanded an illustration! If you haven't read this fun series yet, you are missing out - AI!Q is incredibly sweet.

 

I wasn't sure what hand James' tattoo was on, so I went with the left, which would let him keep his gun-hand free :) Oh the things this fandom makes you think about . . . 

 

Hope you like it!

 

And as AO3 formatting seems to be fighting me, find it on my tumblr account if you can't see it here:

<http://leftygal36.tumblr.com/post/121806989186/mini-q-for-the-story-the-eye-by-livetodream333>

 

 


End file.
